Seth the Hedgehog Episode 8
by GSC Uprising
Summary: News of Sonic's failure has spread even further; floods of teens and young adults on Mobius begin following not just the FCSS and the GSC, but Seth himself. Meanwhile, Sonic's emotional side begins spiraling out of control.


_Angel Island_

Sonic sits on a bench at an attempt to calm himself down; the clouds are pink thanks to the sunset. The ocean waves crashing and the calls of the seagulls help his mood somewhat, but a large portion of his emotional pain is from the pink clouds, which remind him of Amy. One particular memory resurfaces:

 _6 years ago…_

 _Sonic is busy watching TV; it's a cool March afternoon with birds chirping their lovely songs. Suddenly, Sonic hears a knock on the door. He gets up, looks through the peephole, and sees Tails. Sonic opens it and says, "Hey dude; what's going on?"_

 _Tails appears to be nervous about something; he reluctantly says, "Um Sonic…Amy's birthday is today."_

 _Immediately, Sonic replies, "Sorry I'm busy," and closes the door, then locks it._

"Wow," Sonic says to himself, "I suck; I really hope she doesn't know about that."

More regret and fear begins to rise, not to mention embarrassment; Sonic also fears what Seth will do to Amy if he and the Consortium attack again. Sonic for whatever reason begins feeling his attraction to her growing.

"She's pretty," Sonic unintentionally says, which causes floods of strange feelings to invade his body; the dream about her returns to his memory; he tries to be appalled, but it doesn't work. Sonic's phone then begins to buzz, this of course startles him; he looks to see a text message from Tails:

 _Check the news_

Though confused Sonic replies, _Okay_ , and goes to the Alliance News Network webpage; the first news report concerns him deeply; in a news video, floods of male teens, (including Mobians) are protesting against the Alliance and are demanding that the GSC be allowed to settle on Mobius. They are wearing black attire, black eyeliner, and holding GSC propaganda signs; one sign sends embarrassment coursing through Sonic's body, it was a picture of Sonic running away from Amy with a subtitle saying, "Yeah…he's a real hero alright."

In the news video, a human female journalist asks a fanatical Consortium activist, "What exactly do you hope the General Security Consortium will accomplish?"

The young man replies, "They're gonna cleanse this disgusting society and all the corruption along with it!" The activist crowd yells in agreement.

Afterwards, the journalist asks, "What corruption are you referring to?"

"Are you kidding me?" the young man replies, "people like you!—how many hearts have you broken?"

The journalist asks, "Excuse me sir?"

"You wear your little hooker suit, showing chest like your saying 'Look at me!—you'll never get this!' "

The journalist waves at the camera saying 'shut it off' while another activist steps in and says, "Did you know that in any Consortium territory, adultery is punishable by death?"

Immediately, the journalist assumes a face, which ignites the entire activist crowd.

"LOOK!—she's scared!" the young man yells.

The journalist looks to the camera and says, "Okay well thank you for-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" one activist yells; he then grabs the camera and points it at the Sonic and Amy sign.

A Mobian hedgehog activist says, "One more thing—Seth…please do us all a favor, and murder this ass(bleep)!"

Then the video cuts off…

Sonic becomes angry—not only at Seth, but at Amy.

Sonic says angrily under his breath, "Why can't this bitch leave me alone?" Then sickness, regret, and sorrow course through his soul.

"What did I just say?—oh no; I'm becoming just like my brother…"

He realizes that his good nature is beginning to fail from all of this stress. The thought of becoming like his brother sickens him; he wanted to believe it was Seth's dark energy controlling him, nut he can't attach bizarre names to anything anymore, he has to face this. Sonic begins to notice the sky getting darker.

"I'm supposed to see her tonight," Sonic says uneasily to himself.

 _Shadow and Rouge's house_

"Honey!—come look at this!"

Shadow exits the kitchen and joins his wife on the couch. From there, Rouge unpauses the TV; a female news anchor says, "And good evening Station Square; I'm Alexis Brower; Consortium support continues to circulate throughout the galaxy at an even faster rate after the assault of Sonic 'the Hedgehog' Maurice; to address any concerns, I'm here with Jerald Crawford, representative of Federal Consortium of Socialist States territory Horizon; thank you for coming."

Jerald nods and thanks Alexis, who asks, "So Mr. Crawford, why don't you give us a small introduction to what the Consortium is all about."

The young man nods, "Most certainly; our lives were made possible by our founder, Edward Dickenson, he originally created a small private security business in Galway, Ireland on Earth which eventually evolved into our glorious nation. But as time passed, he became increasingly disgusted with how "normal" society ran. gossip, bullying, infidelity…the conformity of the world sickened him to the very core. So he wrote editorials on the galactic web to address these issues. What is the General Security Consortium?—it is a safe and beautiful haven for those, who have been put down by conformity, it's a home to anyone who feels alone or misunderstood."

Shadow pauses the TV; he then giggles and shakes his head; he says, "My lord, these people are such babies."

Rouge adds, "So…this Edward Dickenson didn't like his school life…so he creates a terrorist organization."

Shadow nods, "Basically yes; he was turned down by girls a lot…so the most sensible solution he can he think of, was to create his own cult and terrorize innocent people."

Rouge asks, "What have they done in the past?"

Shadow replies, "Well…last month when I working with G.U.N, we were investigating possible neo-Cerberus activity on Earth, and in a basement, we found a pop singer in cage. And there were Satanic Pentagrams carved all over him. This would obviously point to the Consortium, but the Alliance said that there 'wasn't enough evidence' to exact any course of action towards them. Even the Council is afraid the Consortium."

Rouge asks, "Oh my god, how powerful are these people?"

Shadow answers, "They are very rich, and have a massive cult following. The Alliance estimates that there could be at least 20 million people enlisted in the Consortium, and at least 500 politicians secretly accepting bribes from the GSC. We also believe that politicians are diverting money to the GSC coffers. They have control of Horizon and Eden Prime.

 _Haestrom's Orbit_

"Cameron," Seth says, "Find out where…whatever-the-fuck-he's-called might be."

Cameron nods, and tries to pinpoint where the loud speaker signal originated from with his Omni-Tool. Surprisingly he found a layout of the whole space station and exactly where Eggman is.

"He wants to found," Cameron says.

Seth asks, "Do you know where this fucker is or not?"

Cameron replies, "I highly recommend that-"

"No—no—no—no—no," Seth interrupts, "I highly recommend that you answer my fuckin' question!"

"He's probably got something ready for us Seth!"

"Answer…the fuckin' question…right now," Seth demands.

Cameron begins wondering if he should remain in the GSC; defecting is very difficult, but not impossible. Only about 200 people have defected from the FCSS. Nonetheless, Cameron answers, "He's in the hanger."

Seth replies, "See?—it's not hard to obey a simple order; as for anything that retard has planned, I got everything worked out, so don't insult my intelligence fuckface. Now show us where the hanger is."

Cameron nodded and began leading the squad. The whole time Cameron looked at the map periodically; it was a pretty direct route; he knew that Seth could figure it out, but it seems that Seth is indulging in his military power.

Along the way, they run into a few more geth and Eggman robots; Seth uses Shockwave to destroy them. They are instantly destroyed.

After the short fight, the squad arrives at another door, which opens before Cameron does anything. The door reveals a massive hanger with a force field for the airlock.

"I thought you said he was in here," Seth said to Cameron.

Cameron became really angry and said, "Seth-" but was cut of by alarms; in the middle of the hanger, the floor opened like a sliding door; Eggman's Egg-Mobile rigged with machine guns and a rocket launcher rose from the door; Eggman looked at Seth and said, "So…you are Seth; you remind me so much of your brother."

This statement infuriated Seth, "Compare me one more time to that dick-bag and swear to fuck I'll rip your fuckin throat out!"

"Oh-ho-ho!—what colorful language and such wrath!" Eggman says, "something that your brother lacks!—let's see if you and your little band can defeat my empire!"

Robots drop from the ceiling and geth enter through doors on the other side of the hanger.

Seth threw a Warp at the Egg-Mobile which somewhat damaged it. Eggman fired his machine gun at Seth, but like his brother, he outran the bullets ease. Seth occasionally jumps in the air and fires his gun at the Egg-Mobile's weapons and throws Warps at it. Eggman began to worry.

'Oh goodness!' Eggman thought, 'Seth is even stronger than Sonic!—how is this possible?!'


End file.
